


Tsch, Drunkard

by DragonGem777



Series: Tsch, Drunkard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost Kiss, Boys In Love, Cute, Cutesy, Drunk Noct, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Forgot last night, Gladio is having the time of his life, Gladnis, Iggy is guilty, M/M, Male Slash, Molestation, No Memory, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto takes care of Noct, Sexy, almost confession, drunk, so close, what happened last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777
Summary: Prompto is waiting dutifully for Noct to get home, but what he doesn't expect is for the prince to come home absolutely plastered. Prompto thinks it's hilarious...that is until things get a little out of hand. What happens when Noct's drunkenness takes a hold of his self control?Set before the road trip - and before the prince and his photographer have confessed their undying love. :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is set before Noct and Prompto have discovered their feelings for each other. Hope you enjoy!

A loud yawn escaped from Prompto’s mouth as the young man leaned back in the sofa. His fingers nimbly switched through the various photos on his digital camera. He was only half paying attention to it, though.

The young blond had been lazily sitting around in Noct’s apartment, a typical part of his life now. Though Noct was usually home at this time. Today was different, as the prince was attending another royal party - which he had so delicately dubbed - _a total waste of time._

Prompto chuckled as he recalled how the young prince had looked all trussed up in his fancy wear - Ignis straightening out his jacket while Gladio knotted his own tie.

The three of them were to attend the welcoming event for the Commodore of Galahd, and though Noctis had insisted that Prompto would likely die of boredom if he came along, Prompto knew that he simply had no place there, unlike the three of them.

Not that he especially minded it - he _knew_ from the stories that Noct and even _Ignis_ shared that he would likely hate it - or more probably make a fool out of himself.

So, he didn’t mind keeping a safe distance.

It was a bit boring without his friend around, but the hope that the prince would return soon kept Prompto’s spirits up even late into the night.

 

~

 

Prompto hadn’t realized he’d dozed off until he heard a rather loud _crash_ outside of the door, effectively startling the photographer so badly he thought he’d have a heart attack.

A second later, the door swung openly far too quickly, the momentum sending it careening into the inside of the apartment.

Whelp. Noct was back.

Jumping to his feet, Prompto scurried over to the front door and barely repressed the gasp that floated in his lungs.

“Holy _shit, dude!”_ Prompto finally said as he watched Noct cling to the entryway walls as he practically toppled into the room. Without wasting a second, the blond bounded over to the prince and hoisted his arm around his shoulder, his eyes wide as he marveled at the pathetic sight. “Are you alright!?”

Noctis was absolutely _plastered._

The only response Prompto received was a groan and an attempted step forward, which ended in the blond supporting all of his weight as he tripped over the simple attempt.

Noct was sooooo not alright.

“Hang in there, buddy.” Prompto’s face crinkled into a laugh as he all but dragged the prince further into his apartment, managing to shut the door with his foot as he did so.

The further they trudged into the house the harder Prompto began to laugh. “Dude, what the _hell_ happened!? You’re absolutely _trashed._ Isn’t there a limit on how much a prince can drink at those things?” His bright laugh was loud and carefree as he helped Noctis, who was barely offering any kind of response, into the living room. “You are soooooo gonna regret this in the morning, pal.” The gunslinger said affectionately, leaning sideways to dump the prince onto the sofa.

He stood over him for a moment, hands on his hips as he watched the rather hysterical sight of a drunken mess moan on the couch. With a shake of his head and another chuckle, Prompto bent down to pat his leg. “I’m gonna go get you some water, buddy. You’re gonna need it.” Just as he was about to walk away, however, he suddenly found his balance undone as he was forcefully _grabbed_ by the material of his shirt and slammed down _hard_ onto the sofa.

It took a minute for Prompto to reorient himself, but when he did, his mind went blank with shock.

How the _hell_ had he managed to get pinned down and straddled by a man who was supposedly drunk off his ass!?

Like - he was _pinned._

How was this guy so strong? The guy was _wasted._ He could see it in the glaze of his pale blue eyes and the flush on his cheeks. He slightly teetered above him, but Noctis simply _stared_ at him as the abnormally long seconds passed by.

“Uh -  dude. Whatt’re you doing?” Prompto eventually chuckled, the nervousness in his tone evident as the gaze in Noct’s eye became increasingly more strange.

The prince didn’t say anything. Instead, he began to lean in slowly near Prompto’s face, close enough so that he could smell the alcohol on his breath. Prompto’s eyes widened as Noct’s glassy eyes stared _directly into his soul._

Holy shit.

“Tha’d...party...was _so boring._ ” Noct slurred lowly, turning slightly so that he could lean forward with his mouth directly by Prompto’s ear. “Why ddn’t you come with me…?” The whisper in Prompto’s ear sent a terrible shiver down his spine, and the blond now _actively_ tried to make a move to get the drunk ass prince _off of him._ Prompto squirmed underneath the weight of Noct’s body, and he turned his head away to try and distance his ear from Noct’s hot breath. The blond could feel the hot red flush of red in his face at this point.

“Uh - not royalty? Hehe, remember? Just a lowly peasant - _EEEYACK!”_ Prompto choked back the loud screech when he felt Noct’s wet tongue lick his ear. His hands flew up to his own chest as he tried to push the abnormally heavy drunkard off of him. Noct was oddly strong, though, and one hand reached lower to slide up Prompto’s shirt, his cold hands freely exploring the bare skin underneath. Violet eyes shut tightly as he tried to quell the rising desire that was inadvertently stirring in his body as cool fingers traced along his chest.

“I could fix that…” Prompto bit his tongue to repress a moan as he felt an odd shudder of pleasure run through his body when Noct ran his hands down his sides to the base of his hips. Knowing that it was merely the alcohol’s influence, however, Prompto continued to attempt his feeble escape from his entrapment.

“Noct - buddy - you need to get a grip -” He attempted to reason, but Noct pulled back, and again, Prompto felt himself completely at the mercy of the misty blue eyes that bore into his own.

If Prompto hadn’t known what lust looked like before - _he sure as hell did now._

The gunslinger’s heart stopped in his chest as he watched while Noct once again leaned forward, his lips drawing ever closer to his own. The blond braced himself - sure that he was but seconds away from contact -

Only for the prince to slump forward by the side of his head - completely passed out on his shoulder.

Seconds that felt like hours passed as Prompto simply stared up at the ceiling, his expression deadpan as he tried to comprehend the disbelief of what had just happened.

He dared to admit to himself that he was a bit...pissed.

That bit of anger, however, faded away immediately when the steady sound of Noct’s breathing flitted next to his ear. An involuntary smile rose to his lips as he reached up a hand to gently pat the dark head next to his.

What a royal pain in the ass.

 

~

 

The next day, Noct woke up with a hangover so bad he wasn’t able to see straight.

Blurry lights and loud noises were only a small part in reason why Noctis immediately threw the covers over his head the second he opened his eyes. The pounding in his head only increased from the sudden movement, and he let out a loud moan as the headache rendered him paralyzed on the bed.

…speaking of bed.

How the hell did he end up here?

He remembered bits and pieces of the party…greetings to foreign guests, typical dancing, mindless, chatter. The party had been absolutely _awful._ Terribly boring, as usual. Nothing but the same people, the same formal attire, and boring chitchat. He remembered Ignis’s chastising stare as he reached for another flute of champagne…and after a couple of bouts of that was when things began to get hazy. He remembered stumbling up his stairs, a familiar cologne…and…violet-blue eyes?

As he attempted to make sense of his current state, many of his questions were immediately answered when he heard the door to his bedroom door quietly open. Noct put the covers down only far enough so that he could peek over the top to view the intruder.

“Mornin’ there, buddy!” Prompto’s enthusiastic voice greeted him along with a bright smile.

Huh? It wasn’t Ignis?

“Prompto?” Noct said the name hoarsely, his voice cracking from dehydration. “Whatt’re you doing here?”

At the sound of his name, the blond immediately perked up, the glass he was carrying in his hand sloshing as he drew nearer to him. “Hehe, I didn’t think you’d remember anything.” He chuckled, stepping over to Noct’s beside. He knelt beside him before he said anything else. “You, your princeliness, are _a pitiful sight.”_

The blinding smile of white teeth almost made Noct cower underneath his bedsheets once again.

Wait…what didn’t he remember?

“Here, drink this.” Prompto said after a moment, offering him the glass in his hand.

Noct eyed it suspiciously for a moment before he grudgingly began to sit himself up in the bed, one hand immediately reaching up to cover his eyes as his headache increased tenfold.

“Ugh…” He moaned, reaching for the offered cup.

“Prob’ly not as good as Ignis could make it, but it should do the trick.” Prompto chortled, watched as Noct stared down at the swirling, ugly green liquid.

A few seconds passed before Noctis shot Prompto a suspicious glance. “Is it safe?”

Prompto’s sing-song laugh was almost painfully loud.

“Yeah, it’s safe! And it’s made with love, so it should work even better than you think.” The wink that followed the comment pulled a small smile from Noct’s lips, and he took a breath before he downed the contents in the glass.

Oh, gods.

Noctis tried his very best to keep his spluttering to a minimum, a hand flying to his mouth as he almost spit out the entirety of the drink.

He felt a gentle pat on his back as he swallowed the disgusting liquid down, a rough fit of coughs following. “I guess love doesn’t always taste so great, huh?” Prompto chuckled, a pitiable smile pulling at his lips as he looked on at the prince.

Giving his head a small shake to try and relieve some of the lingering aftertaste, he blinked forcefully, noting that the drink had actually somewhat cleared his vision. And that’s when he caught sight of the side of his bed.

It looked as though the sheets had been tossed to the middle of the bed, indicating that someone had exited from the side opposite of him. His brows furrowed as he turned to Prompto.

“Did you spend the night?”

A sheepish grin followed the question, and the blond rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he spoke. “Uh – yup, hehe. Look, you were pretty much about to die. I had to make sure Lucis still had an heir in the morning, so I camped out.”

“On…my bed.” Noct asked incredulously, thankful that his cheeks were already flushed so that the evident rouge on his cheeks didn’t show due to his shyness.

“Uh, okay – you have yourself to thank for that, buddy.” Prompto responded immediately, bouncing to his feet to place both hands on his hips. “You kept puking all over the place, I had to make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit through the night. You also didn’t want –“ The words immediately cut off, and there was no mistaking the obvious blush of red that flushed into Prompto’s cheeks as only his thoughts continued what he was about to say.

His eyes flew away with his lips pursed, and Noct stared in dumbfounded confusion as he tried to fill in the blanks with his drunken memory.

“You should just be thankful I was here.” Prompto finished instead, his classic cheeky smirk returning to his face as he avoided the awkward silence that had filled the room. “And that your sheets and shirt are still clean.” He laughed, turning his back as he began to walk towards the exit of the room.

Noct couldn’t help a small chuckle that came to his lips as well, but the smile died as he found himself suddenly very distracted by Prompto’s physique. His grey sweatpants hugged his hips nicely, and his tank top fell against his well-toned torso, the very rim of the shirt pulled up slightly to see the sun-kissed skin underneath. He watched, slightly entranced by the fluid movements as he walked over to the door.

What…the…

Flashes of freckles and bright eyes suddenly filtered into Noct’s mind. He could almost _feel_ the hot skin underneath his hands. A flushed face and warm breath…

Oh, six.

“Prompto –“ Noct called without thinking. When the blond turned to address him, however, the prince was suddenly at a loss for words.

How on earth was he supposed to ask about…

The look in his eye must have been oddly uncomfortable, as Prompto’s face again flushed a light red and his eyes began to search for a different place to settle other that Noct’s own.

"You better be making breakfast.” Noct said finally, clearing the incredible tension that had filled the space between them.

A breath of – was it relief? – escaped from Prompto’s lips, and his usual chipper returned as he winked at him. “I’m on it! I’ll try not to burn your apartment down, but no guarantees.” His laugh followed him as he finally walked out of the bedroom.

With a smile and shake of his head, Noct turned his gaze back down to the hands in his lap as he tried to sort out his muddled thoughts.

Surely, those images were from his dreams. Surely.

No way would he have allowed himself, even _drunk_ to reveal his underlying…desires.

Deciding that Prompto likely would NEVER have spent the night if Noct had somehow managed to make a complete idiot out of himself, the prince let out a breath and tore the blanket off of his lower half. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and mentally prepared himself to stand.

Whatever drink Prompto had made for him, it actually was working. His headache had died down considerably, and he could actually see straight. His confidence rising, Noct stood to his feet and let out a loud yawn. He decided that he should probably shower, considering that he was still sticky from last night’s debacle.

As he stepped into the cool water, he couldn’t shake the feeling, however, that he was missing something very…. _important_ about last night.

 

~

 

“ _It’s okay, Ignis. I got this. Go home. You look like you got hit by a bus.”_

_“Tactfully put, Prompto. But I’m afraid I can’t leave, yet.”_

_“Why’d you even come over? Didn’t I tell you he was fine?”_

Noctis’s eyes narrowed as his feet padded along the hard wood floor, a towel covering his head as he dried off the wet droplets. He could hear the voices coming from the kitchen, and the minute he rounded the corner he was hit with the smell of bacon and pancakes.

And the sight of three very familiar figures.

Ignis was standing in the entryway of the apartment, and boy, was he quite the dreary sight. His normally upkept style was quite a mess. His hair that was normally styled in its usually manner was now falling in front of his eyes. Though it wasn’t quite… _messy_ it sure was unusual for Ignis’s tastes. His clothes, usually dressed up in fine wear, were more on the casual side this morning. With dark, loose pants and a loose red t-shirt that was _certainly_ not something Noct would _ever_ suspect he’d have in his wardrobe…

Wait…was that even _his?_

That thought brought him over to the next intruder who was standing against the frame of the door, large arms folded against him with a _very_ oddly triumphant smirk plastered across his face. Gladio was simply watching the two that exchanged conversation, and he too, looked quite dressed down from how he normally was. With faded dark blue jeans and a black tank-top, it was obvious that today was his day off.

The prince, then, decided to make himself known as he rounded the corner into plain sight.

Prompto whirled around at the footsteps, and his smile lit up his face as he gestured towards him and looked to Ignis. “See? What’d I tell ya'? Perfect as a peach.” He quipped.

“Quite.” Ignis said dully, eyes studying Noct’s form carefully. “Are you well, Noct?” He asked after a small pause, relief evident in his face as he realized that he was just that.

“T’yeah. Sure. Never been better.” He answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he ruffled the towel around his head.

Prompto was absolutely right, though. Ignis looked _awful_. He could see the bags underneath his eyes, and as much as he tried to hide it behind his glasses, his eyes were certainly bloodshot.

Now that he thought about it – why hadn’t Ignis been the one to see to him this morning? And supposedly he hadn’t come back with him last night…?

What the hell happened?

“Can’t say the same for you.” Noct added, his eyes trailing up and down his keeper’s form.

A chuckle escaped from Gladio’s lips at the same time Ignis sighed.

“I apologize for not seeing you home. I’m afraid the circumstances of the previous night were…out of my control.” Ignis said balefully, a hand reaching up to push up his glasses in a nervous gesture.

Noct shot Gladio a look as the man almost toppled over from the fit of silent laughter. His hand waved at Noct repeatedly, clearing indicating to pay him no mind. Obviously Ignis hadn’t seen him, as his eyes were still guiltily trained on the prince’s 

“Uh…right. No problem.” Noct said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at the two.

“Whelp – now that that’s settled, who’s up for some pancakes?” Prompto chippered lightly, bouncing on his feet as he made his way back into the kitchen.

“Nah, we’re good. Iggy and I are gonna go get some grub that’s actually edible.” Gladio said, plopping a hand down on Ignis’s shoulder as he came up beside him.

“Heeeyyyy.” Prompto whined from the kitchen, peeking his blond head out so that he could shoot a pouty look in their direction.

Noctis chuckled at the funny exchange, but he shot Ignis one last concerned look as the two visitors made for the exit. “You sure you’re okay, Specs?”

Gladio turned to look at him the same time Ignis did, and chose to answer the question for him. “He’s fine. I’ll make sure he’s all trussed up and ready to play mommy the next time he’s around – _OOMPH.”_

The sharp jab into Gladio’s side was probably supposed to be subtle, but Ignis covered it up with a huff as he swiftly exited the apartment. “I’m fine, Noct. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The man answered with a bow of his head. And with that, the door shut gently behind them.

The smile on Noct’s lips lingered for a moment as he shook his head.

Those two were like an old married couple.

With a happy sigh, Noct pushed the towel off of his head and placed the twisted cloth around his shoulders as he made his way into the kitchen. The smile stayed on his face as he watched while the chipper young man flittered around the kitchen.

“Didn’t know you could cook.” Noct noted with a smirk – watching with a slightly guilty stare while the blond reached up to grab two plates, his shirt lifting to reveal his bare torso.

Gods, why was he so _aware_ of him today?

“Funny thing, really. This is like the only thing I know how to make.” Prompto admitted with a chuckle, shoveling the circular cakes onto the two plates. “That, and bacon.” He added, as he pointedly plucked two pieces of the meet from a nearby pan and placed it on the plates.

While Prompto finished preparing their plates, Noct made himself useful by grabbing the orange juice and two glasses from the cupboard, and the two sat down to enjoy their small meal.

Though…try as Noct may to keep his thoughts from trailing to the images that relentlessly flashed through his mind, he couldn’t stop the lingering feeling of doubt from crawling into his skin as every movement his companion distracted him.

 What…oh, _what_ had happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making a sequel for what happened to Iggy and Gladio...lemme know if you think I should. :P
> 
> (The sequel, Lesson Learned, is up!)


End file.
